rocketmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocketman (Film)
"The Only Way to Tell His Story is to Live His Fantasy." # "Based on a True Fantasy." # "Taron Egerton plays Elton John." -- Rocketman's Taglines Rocketman is a R rated musical biopic based upon the life-story of Elton John. Cast Taron Egerton-- Elton John Richard Madden-- John Reid Jamie Bell-- Bernie Taupin Bryce Dallas Howard--Sheila Eileen Charlie Rowe--Ray Williams Gemma Jones--Ivy Steven Mackintosh--Stanley Kit Connor--Reginald Dwight (Young) Matthew Illesley--Reginald Dwight (Youngest) Plot The plot of Rocketman follows Elton John throughout his young years, rise too fame and, eventually, his darkest moments. Rocketman's story is one of sadness and hope when Elton John defeats his inner demons. * Spoilers Rocketman starts off with Elton John walking into rehabilitation. He is asked what he was like as a child and, as a flashback, the audience is thrown into his child years. He is told to come inside by his mother. When we meet his dad Elton tells the people in rehab about his dad. After a noticeable time gap, young Reggie walks into The Royal Academy of Music where his piano teacher is playing a short melody. She tells Reggie to play a tune. Key by key, Reggie repeats what his teacher played and abruptly stops. He had stopped because he had been repeating what his teacher played, and stopped when she did. Reggie is warned about not touching his dads vinyls and is scolded at dinner for tapping on the table. Reggie then sings I Want Love with his parents and grandmother. After Stanely and Shiela divorce, Shiela remarries and Stanely starts another life. Reggie plays his own songs (Saturday Nights Alright (For Fighting) in pubs and another time gap is present. Elton plays the keyboard for local jazz bands, changes his name to Elton Dwight, meets Bernie Taupin, and gets a gig at the Troubadour where he plays Crocodile Rock. Elton John is now a mildly famous artist and star and meets John Reid st a party and requests to be managed by him. During the recording of Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Elton and Kiki Dee are interrupted by John Reid. Elton and John walk into a closet and make out for a short time. Elton requests a dinner date with John where Honky Cat is sung by the duo. After a long night Elton and John Reid are riding in a limousine and Elton John steps aside to call his mom about being gay. She tells Elton she knows and that he will never be loved That night Elton performes Bennie and the Jets and gets high. Because of this he fails to remember the place he is in. After the performance he goes to a club and takes more drugs.. Elton and John Reid and are in Elton's mansion. (Without Elton's knowledge) John Reid throws a party where Elton John overdoses and attempts suicide, and is however rescued by many of the party's guests. Many days before ones of Elton's big performances, his stomach is pumped and he arrives on stage hitting a baseball. Elton sings Rocketman and begins to blast off like a rockets. On a dinner with his parents, Sheila tells Elton John about the cons of being gay. She is called a monster by Elton and Sorry Seems to be The Hardest Word Plays, followed by Goodbye Yellow Brick Road. Bernie tells Elton that he is worried for him. Elton storms out and has a heart attack in his own home. Soon after Elton seeks out help and ends on him defeating his ghosts followed by I'm Still Standing. The credits show the audience that Elton still has an obsession with shopping, has a husband and kids. Box Office Rocketman grossed $25,725,722 on opening weekend and and got a Certified Fresh rating of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, 7.6/10 from IMDb and, 69% Metacritic. Trailers First official trailer Trivia * The films name derives from the Elton John song of the same name. * Taron Egerton had to gain weight, shave and dye his head and, undergo lots of makeup to become artist Elton John. * The film received a 4 minute standing ovation after its premiere at the 2019 Cannes Film Festival, bringing star Taron Egerton to tears. * During late July of 2019, Dexter Fletcher surprised fans by releasing the extended version of Honky Cat which features Taron Egerton and Richard Madden — as Elton John and John Reid — dancing along to a big band version of the song. * Although most believe that Rocketman was created due to the success of 2018's Bohemian Rhapsody following the band Queen through their years of popularity and struggles as a group, this is not true. The film was in the works prior to the release of Bohemian Rhapsody in 2018. * The film faced heavy controversy before its release while studios debated on the inclusion of the sex scene between Elton John and John Reid. Despite the insistence that it is too inappropriate for the big screen, the creators pushed for it and were ultimately successful. * The romantic scene between Elton and Reid featured in the film is the first time a gay sex scene has been featured in a big budget, mainstream film. * Elton John distanced himself from the project, aside from lending his support to star Taron Egerton when needed on things like research and vocal work. He was, however, impressed and incredibly moved by the finished result. * The I'm Still Standing music video is the same as the original, however, Taron Egerton was digitally imposed over Elton John. References https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/rocketman_2019 https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2066051/ https://www.metacritic.com/movie/rocketman Category:Film